


Fertile Soil Over The Ashes

by LotusRox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Recovery, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/pseuds/LotusRox
Summary: Somehow, amidst ashes and gravel and lava cooling into rock, small weeds had started to sprout up, covering the scorched landscape of them to fill it in green.The first vacation they spend together had started so peacefully, Credence had almost feared both Thes and Perce would be bored out of their minds within a week.-----A much-needed downtime, to mark what the three of them could be together.





	Fertile Soil Over The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon/gifts), [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



> To [Lyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon) and [Elsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao), who legit make my days better ♥
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

The first vacation they spend together had started so peacefully, Credence had almost feared both Thes and Perce would be bored out of their minds within a week.

He was still quite pleased with himself - he got to convince Noted Workaholic Percival Graves of taking the holidays he hadn’t taken in about a decade, making people at MACUSA be equal parts baffled and grateful. After Grindelwald, the Director had done his utmost to get back to his duties as soon as he was physically fit for them. Which, in no way, meant he had been _Recovered._

The first month they had spent living together had been a lesson in love and patience for everyone involved, including Theseus. Mr. Scamander wasn’t bereft of his own demons and hurts, and the taste of _failure_ had lingered in his mouth long after Perce had been discharged from the hospital. Mr. Graves had been harrowed by nightmares and the chronic pain left by imprisonment and curses, his demeanor completely sour. Credence…

Credence had been an overall wreck unused to things as luxurious as three meals a day, not being cold, and sleeping with a pillow under his head. Not to mention the multiple interrogations not even his guardians, plural, had been able to spare him, reliving over and over the two weeks he had interacted with the dark wizard.

Somehow, amidst ashes and gravel and lava cooling into rock, small weeds had started to sprout up, covering the scorched landscape of _them_ to fill it in green. New life to let them breathe, Credence’s birthday in March bringing a prelude of spring, and now…

The Catskills are such a beautiful place in June.

“I’ll have you know”, Perce had said during the very scenic drive Theseus had suggested on taking, “I haven’t stayed at the manor for this long in over a decade.”

They’d have their privacy for a fortnight, before Senior Auror Scamander had to resume his duties back in London, and Graves got too itchy with the need to prove he was as good at his job as he had always been. Credence had insisted on at least cleaning the rooms and kitchen they’d be using as soon as they had gotten there, the enlarged trunk of the LaSalle fit to burst with groceries, so they wouldn’t have to do more than necessary or Apparate away _anywhere_ unless they wanted to. 

It had been so weird to not hear a constant rumble of traffic, not even distantly. Birds everywhere. Plants _everywhere._ A sky alight with so many stars it almost threw shadows under them, every night without fault.

And now they had been flopping around the house and getting used to all this peace for three days already. Getting reacquainted with each other, too - and giving a chance to this very, very tentative relationship that still is completely uncharted territory for everyone involved.

Kissing Mr. Graves was such a novelty, kissing Mr. Scamander on the next breath had made Credence anxious at first. And then their first time in bed had gone and obliterated all his doubts with the certainty that, yes, this was what he wanted, for as long as he could make it work. That this torrent of _completeness_ ran just as strong for both his lovers, too.

They couldn’t spend the entirety of their free time in shameless fornication, though. Even if Theseus had grinned in that _“try me”_ way of his at the mention.

So far:

> \- Illustrious Perfectionist Percival Graves had managed to burn one of his attempts at breakfast, one at lunch, and relented to making sandwiches for the next dinner they spent at the place.
> 
> \- Credence had almost passed out at the sight of a family library so much bigger than his church he couldn’t even measure the size of it, nor how he felt about it.
> 
> \- Theseus had, once again, sprawled so far in his sleep he had kicked them out of bed twice in a night before any of them had thought of enlarging the already king-sized bed they were sharing. He had blamed summer and slumped back into unconsciousness every time.

Having a journal to keep notes of the things that happened to him had been one of the best advices Credence had gotten in his life. He is pretty sure he wouldn’t be forgetting any of it, but writing it down ensured the details remained as crystal-clear as the lake Graves had taken them to that afternoon.

“Nobody is around”, he had said, shrugging as he shed the outer layers he still kept shrouding himself with, and went down to his shirtsleeves - a sight Credence had appreciated enormously.

“Nobody is around”, Theseus had echoed, and promptly got rid of his clothes for a swim, paying no attention to the way Graves had groaned (with utter fondness), and Credence had choked on his iced tea (with most of his blood rushing down between his legs before he could stop himself).

It turned into all of them leaving the picnic aside, Graves barely remembering to cover the thing with a low-intensity shield charm so it wouldn’t be left for the ants to feast on. To them escaping the heat inside the water, cool but not _cold,_ gentle and transparent in the absence of anything stronger than a light breeze.

In front of them, Credence barely remembers the damage on his back. From the way they laugh and tease each other and literally compete for the right to teach him how to float and next to paddle, he’s pretty sure he had never seen these two men he loves more at ease.

And yes, there is a certain melancholy to the fact this is something they have to keep under veils back in New York. But who could possibly dwell on that when his serious, scarred Mr. Graves is holding Theseus’ underwater in revenge? _"How dare you splash me! I was yawning!"_

Sunlight falls over them, golden through the tree leaves. Credence finds himself laughing until it hurts.

He finds Theseus and Percival grinning to each other before they team up to pick him up and settle him spread on the blanket they had brought.

“You have such a pretty laugh, baby”, Theseus whispers, a hand stroking down his side while Percival, far more pragmatic, hums an agreement against his shoulder before he kisses it

Spring and then summer faded December into a far-away nightmare; there’s wildflowers in white and pink and purple, so overgrown they make their little spot a shield, a cove, a sanctuary.

Credence knows, knows for a fact this is what he wants, that he hadn’t been whole before these men had helped him put together his scattered pieces to love them better, that he hadn’t known true happiness until…

Theseus’ mouth and Percival’s fingers make him lose his thread of thought and dissolve into his body, white lightning in his veins, screams of pleasure, an orgasm like a hurricane.

There’s no volcanoes in the Catskills. There’s a luxury of oak-green, tranquil water, warmth under an open sky.

The picnic lies forgotten by the side until sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 1000% unbeta'd, and me writing fluff is rarer than an eclipse so... Tell me your opinions? ~~Kinda pleading for comments like it's 2005, but... /o/~~


End file.
